


Nemesis

by CR Noble (erudite12)



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: A+ Parenting, Angst, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erudite12/pseuds/CR%20Noble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Nemesis<br/>Warnings: Angst, language, A+ parent<br/>Word Count: 1253<br/>Characters: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, Original Female Characters<br/>Relationships: Sam and Dean x OFC (platonic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, this is really angsty and I’m sorry. I wrote this for a request on @fanfiction-writers and I am crossposting it here. Also, Tumblr will not let me attach any pictures :( Feedback is awesome!!

Penelope took the cold beer Sam held out to her as he sat down at the small bar table. Dean took a long drink from his own beer, and pulled a notepad out of the black suit jacket that hung on the back of his chair.

“Alright, so what do we know?” he asked, looking back and forth between Sam and Penelope.

“Well,” Sam began, pausing to sip from his beer, “we have four very dead men that don’t seem to be connected in any way, shape or form. And two witnesses who claim that Victims one and four were killed by a giant, winged woman with a bull whip.” 

“So, basically what you’re saying is that we’ve got nothing,” Dean said. Penelope tilted her head to one side with a thoughtful look.  
“Maybe not,” she said, “I know that description. I can’t quite put my finger on it, but it’s familiar.”  
“Well, what about the background on the vics? Anything weird?” Sam asked.  
“No, I mean, besides dying bloody, all of these guys seemed to be extremely fortunate,” Dean said. He started recounting some of the mens’ pasts to Sam and Penelope, but she wasn’t really paying much attention.  
Penelope looked around the bar absently as she tried to put it all together in her mind. The bar was packed, mostly blue collar guys looking for an easy lay, but her blood ran cold as her eyes settled on a familiar face. She was gripping the table so hard her knuckles turned white and her face paled while she could only hope the woman hadn’t noticed her presence. Penelope thought she would never see that woman ever again.  
“Penny?” Dean asked, drawing her eyes to his concerned face, “You okay?”  
“Can we… um… can we get out of here?” she asked, “I think I just need some air.” She stood up and drained the rest of the beer from her glass.  
“Penelope, is that you?” a woman’s voice came from behind her.  
Penelope closed her eyes and a pained look crossed her face. Shit, there was no getting away from her now. She sank back into the chair and turned stiffly to face the voice, not bothering to smile. “Hello, mother.”  
Sam and Dean’s eyebrows shot up into their hairlines. They looked over the short blonde woman, and couldn’t seem to find the resemblance. The uncomfortable silence hung tangibly in the air until Penelope’s mother broke it.  
“Well, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends?” She sat at the only vacant chair at the small table, and Penelope cursed inwardly for having left it there.  
“Actually, we were just leaving,” she replied, looking at Sam with pleading eyes. She had to get out of there. Being in public wouldn’t make a chat with her mother any less unpleasant. “We’ve got a lot of research to do on the case we’re working.”  
“Oh, well, you’ve never been much help with that,” her mother said condescendingly, “the least you can do is introduce us before you sit around and watch them do all the actual work.”  
Penelope’s jaw clenched and her hands curled into fists against her thighs, but she remained silent. She just wanted to leave before it got any worse, and she knew it would. Dean looked confused but he was trying to be polite for your sake, which he didn’t realize was unnecessary.  
“I’m Dean,” he supplied when Penelope didn’t answer, “and this is my brother Sam.”  
“Not Sam and Dean Winchester?” her mother asked.  
“Yes, ma’am. You’ve heard of us?” Dean smiled.  
“Of course I have,” she replied, “everyone who’s anyone in the hunting network has heard of you boys. I’m Elaine. It’s lovely to meet you.” She held a hand out to Dean and waited for him to shake it once firmly before extended the same hand to Sam.  
“It’s nice to meet you, too,” Dean said, glancing over at Penelope.  
She felt like a big ball of knotted tension in a chair, ready to explode and probably take out everyone at the table. She refused to look in her mother’s direction. Of course, Dean and Sam had no idea how bad her relationship with her mother was.  
“Well, just out of curiosity, why do a couple of big shot hunters like you keep a girl like Penelope around?” Elaine asked. Penelope’s face turned beet red, and she wasn’t sure whether it was from anger or embarrassment.  
“I’m sorry?” Sam was obviously confused by Elaine’s demeanor. “I don’t understand the question.”  
“Well, Sam,” Elaine began, leaning forward to rest her elbows on the table and thread her fingers together, “Penelope’s never been much good for anything. She was always a piss poor hunter.”  
“Are we talking about the same person? Because I can’t count how many times Penny has saved my ass,” Dean said, the smile falling from his face.  
“That’s kind of you, dear, but there’s no reason to lie. I know my daughter and she is many things, but a hunter is not one of them. Hell, she doesn’t even have the brains for research. She’s not smart enough to be a good hunter.” Elaine looked over at Penelope, who had rage written all over her face.  
“Okay, well I’ve had enough of this conversation,” Dean said, standing up and grabbing his jacket, “and just for the record, Penny is one of the best damn hunters I’ve ever had the pleasure of working with. She’s saved my life and Sam’s more times than I care to admit, and ninety percent of the time, she’s the one who breaks the case wide open. So, you can take your conceited, holier-than-thou attitude toward her and shove directly up your ass. I just met you and I can already tell she is twice the woman you will ever be.”  
Sam was already pulling his jacket on, and he grabbed Penelope gently by the arm. “Come on, Penny, let’s get out of here.”  
“Yeah, go ahead,” Elaine said, “run off like you always do.” Penelope and the boys ignored her and started heading toward the door. “You know, you ought to let these boys be before you get them killed just like you did your Daddy.”  
Penelope stopped in her tracks, trying desperately to hold back the tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She turned back and glared at her mother. “Go to Hell, Elaine,” she croaked before turning back toward Sam and Dean. They managed to make it out of the bar before she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.  
Sam wrapped her in his arms and let her cry into his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay, Penny. It doesn’t matter what she says.”  
“Yeah, you know I get why you never talk about your parents. Your mom is a bitch,” Dean said.  
Penelope couldn’t speak, she was overwhelmed by how supportive the Winchester’s were being. She just cried into Sam’s shirt while he stroked her hair and whispered to her that it was all okay. Eventually her tears dried and she pushed Sam gently away from her, wiping the traces of emotion from her face.  
“It’s… uh… it’s Nemesis,” she said, pulling herself together and pretending like nothing had happened.  
“Uh… what?” Dean asked.  
“The case, Dean. The monster? It’s Nemesis, the Greek goddess. Goddess of Divine Retribution. That’s who we’re looking for.”  
“See, you didn’t even have to do any research to crack the case,” Dean said, climbing into the Impala. “You’re a damn good hunter.”


End file.
